


Lost in Silence (Keep a place for me)

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Mostly set in the studio where Hongjoong working on his musics and Yunho just happened to be there for something, or nothing — just silently being there, and that meanseverything.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_‘สตูดิโอพี่อยู่ไกลจะตาย’_

ทั้งที่พูดแบบนั้นเองกับปาก แต่จองยุนโฮก็พาตัวเองมาเยือนมันบ่อยกว่าใคร โซฟาภายในสตูดิโอขนาดเล็กของคิมฮงจุงถูกเขายึดครองชั่วคราวเมื่อเจ้าของมันง่วนอยู่กับแมคบุ๊คและคีย์บอร์ดที่อีกมุมเพื่อสรรสร้างทำนองเพลงขึ้นมาใหม่ตามที่ใจเจ้าตัวต้องการ วันนี้ยุนโฮก็มาที่นี่เพื่อนอนมองฮงจุงทำงานอดิเรกอีกแล้ว มองโดยไม่ส่งเสียงรบกวนเกินจำเป็น มองไล่จากใบหน้าที่มีความจริงจังฉาบอยู่แทนเครื่องสำอาง แสงจากจอขนาดใหญ่ตรงหน้าส่องสะท้อนและดูคล้ายจะไหวโชนบนนัยน์ตา ความสนใจของยุนโฮเคลื่อนมาหยุดบนแผ่นหลังซึ่งแบกรับอะไรหนักหนาเกินกว่าตัวไว้มากมายพักใหญ่ แล้วเขาตัดสินใจลุกขึ้นไปสวมกอดคนบนเก้าอี้จากด้านข้างเมื่อบางอย่างในใจทะลักทะลายออกเกินเก็บไว้กับตัวไหว ฮงจุงไม่ได้หันมาต่อว่าที่รบกวนกะทันหัน ฮงจุงหันมา วาดแขนโอบลำตัวเขาแล้วลูบเบา ๆ โดยไม่ได้กล่าวอะไร เป็นยุนโฮเองที่ส่งเสียงออกไป

"ผมรักพี่"

ถ้อยคำแสนสั้น ไม่ยืดเยื้อให้มากความ เก็บความรู้สึกได้ไม่ครบถ้วนดี หากก็ยังเก็บได้มากพอจะทำให้ผู้ฟังพอเข้าใจ คนตรงหน้ารับมันไว้ด้วยรอยยิ้มแล้วหัวเราะเบา ๆ เสียงหัวเราะที่ทำให้หัวใจของยุนโฮเต้นระส่ำ มีถ้อยคำอื่นคอยท่าอยู่ในลำคอ ทว่าเขาไม่อาจเปล่งเสียง จึงได้แต่เงียบ ก้มลงวางหน้าผากแนบกับบ่าเมื่ออีกฝ่ายย้ายมือขึ้นลูบศีรษะ

ไม่มีคำตอบจากฮงจุง แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ยุนโฮคาดหวัง เขาจึงหลับตา ปล่อยให้ความเงียบโรยตัวลงมา รับรู้เพียงว่ามือของฮงจุงยังคงเล่นกับเส้นผมของตนเองอยู่ อย่างอ่อนโยน ตามที่เคยเป็นมาเสมอ เท่านั้นก็เพียงพอ

—


	2. Chapter 2

หลังเวลาผ่านไปนับปี ฮงจุงมองว่าการมาหาเขาที่สตูดิโอเป็นการพักผ่อนของยุนโฮ จากที่มักจะคอยแผ่พลังงานบวกให้คนรอบข้าง ขยันสร้างเสียงหัวเราะอยู่เรื่อย เมื่อก้าวเข้ามาในสตูดิโอแล้วยุนโฮมักจะเงียบและสงบลง ราวกับว่าที่แห่งนี้เป็นอีกมิติที่มีพลังอำนาจในการหน่วงเวลาและทุกสิ่งให้ช้าลงกว่าปกติได้อย่างน่าประหลาดใจ ไม่ถึงกับเซื่องซึมเหมือนของเล่นแบตหมด เมื่อหันไปหาเพื่อถามความเห็นเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ หรือถามถึงอาหาร ยุนโฮจะยังตอบเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงกระตือรือร้น ดวงตากลมโตวับวาวด้วยประกายสดใส เรียวปากพรายยิ้มหวาน เหมือนลูกหมา ตัวสูงเท่าข้อเท้า วัยกำลังซุกซน มีความสุขทุกครั้งที่เจ้าของให้ความสนใจ น่าเอ็นดูเสียจนอดไม่ได้ที่จะเอื้อมมือไปลูบหัวสักหน่อยอย่างเคย แต่เมื่อเขาหันหน้ากลับมาหาจอคอมพิวเตอร์ ยุนโฮก็จะกลับไปซุกตัวอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่ม แขนกอดตุ๊กตาหมีสีขาวจากซีรีส์ชื่อดังที่เจ้าตัวน่าจะหยิบติดมือมาจากบ้าน ขางอพับให้ยังอยู่บนพื้นที่โซฟา แล้วเล่นเกมอย่างเงียบ ๆ ออกจากห้องไปเงียบ ๆ กลับมาอย่างเงียบ ๆ วางขนมหรือเครื่องดื่มเอาไว้ให้เงียบ ๆ แล้วพยักหน้ารับเงียบ ๆ เมื่อบอกว่าจะกลับ

นอกเหนือไปจากคำตอบรับตกลงอนุญาตให้เข้ามาในสตูดิโอพร้อมกับที่ให้นั่งเล่นนอนเล่นบนโซฟาได้ตามสบาย เราก็แทบไม่เคยคุยกันถึงเรื่องอื่นอีก ฮงจุงจึงไม่เคยรู้ว่ายุนโฮมาที่นี่ด้วยจุดประสงค์อื่นนอกเหนือไปจากแค่อยากมาหรือเปล่า สนใจทำอะไรมากไปกว่านอนฟังเขาทำทุกอย่างอยู่เฉย ๆ บ้างไหม แต่ในเมื่อยุนโฮไม่มีทีท่าจะถามอะไร และตัวเขาไม่ได้มีปัญหากับการที่ไม่รู้ ก็ไม่เป็นไรที่จะปล่อยให้ยุนโฮเข้ามาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของพื้นที่เล็ก ๆ นี้ต่อไป

(เขาชอบมันด้วยซ้ำ แต่ยุนโฮไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้หรอก ไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าบอกสักเท่าไหร่ พูดไปคงฟังเหมือนเป็นคนแก่ จะบอกออกไปได้ยังไงว่านี่มันทำให้นึกถึงตอนที่เพิ่งเจอกันชะมัด จะบอกออกไปได้ยังไงว่ามันดีชะมัดที่ไม่ต้องอยู่คนเดียวอีกต่อไปแล้ว เรื่องอารมณ์อ่อนไหวพรรค์นี้ ไม่พูดบ่อยดีกว่า)

ดึกมากเกินไปแล้ว  
ฮงจุงเพิ่งรู้ตัวเมื่อปลายหางตาเหลือบเห็นเลขที่มุมล่างของจอบอกเวลาตีหนึ่ง เขาหมุนเก้าอี้หันไปด้านข้าง มองเส้นผมสีสายไหมของคนอายุน้อยกว่าที่โผล่พ้นผืนผ้าสีเข้มออกมา แล้วคิดว่าบางทีคืนนี้อาจจะควรหยุดงานไว้เท่านี้ก่อน เพราะเด็กดีอย่างจองยุนโฮควรได้นอนพักอย่างสบายตัวบนเตียงนุ่ม ๆ มากกว่า

—


	3. Chapter 3

"กินข้าวกันครับ"

ไม่บ่อยนักที่ยุนโฮจะกล้าส่งเสียงเรียกทักฮงจุงขณะยังเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังง่วนกับโปรแกรมที่ถ้าเขาจำไม่ผิดมีชื่อว่า midi แต่ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาสามทุ่มแล้ว ฮงจุงขลุกอยู่ในสตูดิโอตั้งแต่หลังมื้อเที่ยง เวลาผ่านไปโดยที่มือคู่นั้นไม่ได้แตะอะไรมากไปกว่าคีย์บอร์ด เม้าส์ แล็ปท็อปของเจ้าตัว และขวดน้ำดื่ม ยุนโฮละสายตาจากเกมในโทรศัพท์ มองคนยุ่งกับงานพักหนึ่ง ตัดสินใจฉวยโอกาสตอนที่ฮงจุงหยิบเฮดโฟนขึ้นสวมหลบไปมินิมาร์ทที่อยู่ไม่ไกลนักเงียบ ๆ หยิบแต่ของที่จำได้ว่าฮงจุงชอบใส่เต็มตระกร้า นำมันไปจ่ายโดยใช้เงินของตัวเอง ไม่รบกวนเครดิตการ์ดที่ฮงจุงเคยให้เอาไว้และยังอยู่ดีในกระเป๋าสตางค์เขาแต่อย่างใด ซื้อของโดยใช้เงินของคนที่อยากมอบของให้น่าเกลียดเกินไป 

ฮงจุงไม่ได้หันมาหาตอนที่เขาก้าวกลับเข้าสตูดิโอพร้อมกับคำชวนนั้น ยุนโฮยืนนิ่ง ไหล่ห่อตกลงเล็กน้อย ขยับปากพึมพำคำขอโทษ แต่มันก็ถูกกลบด้วยเสียงปรบมือจากคนที่เพิ่งหมุนเก้าอี้มาเผชิญหน้ากันแล้วลุกขึ้นบิดตัว

"ซื้ออะไรมาบ้างล่ะ" คนโตกว่าทิ้งน้ำหนักบนโซฟา ยุนโฮพาตัวเองไปนั่งลงข้าง ๆ อีกฝ่ายทั้งยังงุนงงกับสถานการณ์ หยิบของในถุงที่ถือมาวางเรียง "ข้าวกล่อง กับขนมนิดหน่อย มีโยเกิร์ตด้วย"

"นึกถึงเมื่อก่อนนะ" ฮงจุงเลิกคิ้วมอง เปรยขึ้นเรียบ ๆ มือจับตะเกียบหักแยกจากกันก่อนเปิดกล่องข้าว "พอมีกันแค่สองคน ฉันก็มีตัวเลือกแค่กินข้าวกับนายหรือกินข้าวคนเดียว"

มือที่เพิ่งฉีกซองขนมหยุดชะงัก "แล้วสำหรับพี่ อันไหนดีกว่า" คำถามดังออกไปทั้งที่ใจคนกล่าวหวาดหวั่น แต่คู่สนทนาของเขาก็ไม่ทำให้ต้องกังวลนาน ฮงจุงแทบไม่หยุดคิดก่อนให้คำตอบ "กินกับนาย เพราะนายกินของที่ฉันไม่กิน"

"ทิ้งไปก็ได้นี่นา..."

"เป็น food waste เปล่า ๆ" ว่าจบก็ไหวไหล่ มือเอื้อมมาหา เสยผมที่บังหน้าผากขึ้นไป ลูบเบา ๆ ขณะที่กล่าว "อีกอย่าง สีหน้านายน่ารักจะตายเวลาฉันคีบอะไรให้ ยอมทิ้งไปไม่ได้หรอก"

ยุนโฮหลุดหัวเราะ "พอพูดอย่างนั้นผมรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นลูกหมาเลย หูกระดิก ส่ายหางดุ๊กดิ๊กทุกครั้งที่เจ้านายป้อนขนม"

ฮงจุงพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงเห็นด้วย ครุ่นคิดอะไรบางอย่างพักหนึ่ง จนกลืนข้าวที่เคี้ยวอยู่ถึงเมื่อครู่ลงไปแล้วก็เอ่ยบอก

"ถ้านายเป็นลูกหมาล่ะก็... นายคงเป็นหมาตัวเดียวในโลกที่ฉันยอมเล่นด้วยทุกครั้งที่มาอ้อน ยุนโฮ"

เกือบจะถามว่า ‘จริงเหรอ’ แต่ก็หักใจยั้งปากตัวเองไว้ในวินาทีสุดท้าย เจ้าของชื่อเม้มปาก ผงกศีรษะรับ พยายามประมวลผลสิ่งที่เพิ่งได้ยินเมื่อครู่ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า อุณหภูมิใบหน้าค่อย ๆ สูงขึ้นและกลายเป็นร้อนจัดอย่างกับเพิ่งยืนตากแดดเที่ยงมาสักชั่วโมง เขานั่งนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น แทบไม่กล้าขยับด้วยกลัวจะเผลอแสดงท่าทีหรือพูดจาแปลกประหลาด ทว่ากลับไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่าแม้ความเปลี่ยนแปลงเพียงเล็กน้อยของตนเองก็อยู่ภายใต้ความสนใจจากสายตาอีกคู่ จนกระทั่งปลายนิ้วโป้งของฮงจุงแตะเข้ามุมปาก ลากปาดไปด้านข้าง

"เลอะแน่ะ" ฮงจุงว่า ก่อนจะหันไปกินข้าวต่อหน้าตาเฉย ทิ้งให้ยุนโฮทื่อค้างไร้ทางออกอยู่อย่างเดิม

เลอะอะไร ในเมื่อยังไม่ได้กินขนมสักคำ จะไปเลอะได้ยังไง

อีกครั้งแล้วที่คิมฮงจุงทำให้จองยุนโฮรู้สึกเจ็บ ข้างในหน้าอก ตรงหัวใจ

เจ็บ เจ็บใจเป็นบ้า

_ตกหลุมรักครั้งที่ล้าน_

—


	4. Chapter 4

"พี่ฮงจุง ไปซื้อขนมกัน!"

จองยุนโฮโผล่เข้ามาในสตูดิโออย่างปุบปับแบบนั้น ทำเอาเขาเกือบสะดุ้งตกเก้าอี้ ฮงจุงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ นึกอยากจะใจแข็งบอกปฏิเสธแล้วรวบรวมสมาธิกลับมาจดจ่อกับเนื้อเพลงที่กำลังเขียนต่อตามเดิม แต่เขาก็พ่ายแพ้ต่อสายตาออดอ้อนของเจ้าเด็กตัวโตที่ยังอยู่ในชุดยูนิฟอร์มสีเหลืองสดอย่างกับลูกเจี๊ยบอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของโรงเรียนชื่อดังเข้าจนได้ เพียงแค่เพราะเผลอหันไปมอง

สีครามครึ้มเข้มของท้องฟ้าและสายลมที่หอบเอากลิ่นดินมาด้วยเป็นสัญญาณบอกว่าฝนจะตก ฮงจุงปลดหูฟังที่สวมลงข้างหนึ่ง สะกิดบอกสิ่งที่คิดกับยุนโฮ อีกฝ่ายผงกศีรษะรับ ไม่ได้ตอบกลับหรือแสดงท่าทีเป็นกังวล ตรงกันข้าม ถ้าไม่ได้คิดไปเอง ฮงจุงรู้สึกว่ายุนโฮดูจะร่าเริงขึ้นกว่าปกติ

แล้วฮงจุงก็ได้รู้ว่าที่มาความร่าเริงของยุนโฮคืออะไร เมื่อฝนตกลงมาหลังเราซื้อของเสร็จ ขณะที่กำลังจะกลับ และแทนที่ยุนโฮจะยั้งฝีเท้าหยุดตัวเองให้อยู่ในร่มหรือรีบเร่งวิ่งกลับบริษัท ก็กลับออกไปตากน้ำฝน วาดลวดลายหมุนตัวเล่นกับมันอย่างสนุกสนานพร้อมทั้งหัวเราะร่าอย่างกับเป็นเด็กประถม ฮงจุงมองภาพนั้นจากใต้ชายคาร้านสะดวกซื้อ พบว่าตัวเองไม่กล้าส่งเสียงเรียกอีกฝ่ายกลับเข้ามายืนด้วยกันแล้วตักเตือนว่าเดี๋ยวจะเป็นหวัดแม้ว่าจะมีความเป็นห่วงอยู่เต็มอกก็ตาม

เขาทำไม่ได้  
และไม่อยากทำ

เมื่อตอนนี้รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าของยุนโฮกว้างกว่าทุกรอยยิ้มที่เคยเห็นมาทั้งหมดตลอดเวลาเดือนกว่าที่ได้รู้จักกันมา ฮงจุงทำใจรั้งยุนโฮจากการปล่อยตัวเป็นอิสระ ขโมยรอยยิ้มแสนสดใสและเสียงหัวเราะนั่นจากยุนโฮไปไม่ได้หรอก สุดท้ายเขาจึงทำเพียงแค่มองอีกฝ่ายต่อไปอย่างเงียบ ๆ ปล่อยให้ตัวเองยิ้มตอบสายตาที่ทอดมาหา ก่อนก้มหน้าดูจอมือถือซึ่งแสดงปกอัลบั้มของหนึ่งในเพลงโปรดอันเป็นเพลงที่กำลังเล่นอยู่ แล้วบันทึกภาพที่เห็นเมื่อครู่ลงไปเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของมัน

_I only wanted one time to see you laughing  
I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain_

—


	5. Chapter 5

"หลับหรือยังน่ะ"

เวลาตีหนึ่งสิบเจ็ดนาที คิมฮงจุงหยุดมือจากเปียโนกะทันหัน เอ่ยคำถามนั้นโดยไม่ได้คาดหวังจะได้รับอะไรกลับ แต่แล้วเสียงการเคลื่อนไหวที่ดังเป็นปฏิกิริยาตอบรับก็แสดงความกระตือรือร้นชัดเจนเสียจนรู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็หมุนเก้าอี้หันไปทางโซฟาตัวยาว มองสบเข้ากับเจ้าของสายตาตื่น ๆ ที่นั่งอยู่บนนั้น และกล่าวบอกความต้องการของตัวเองออกไปเสียแล้ว

"ร้องเพลงให้ฟังหน่อยได้หรือเปล่า ยุนโฮ"

คำขอนั้นได้รับการตอบสนองโดยไร้ซึ่งข้อสงสัย ยุนโฮเอียงคอไปมาเหมือนครุ่นคิดว่าควรจะร้องเพลงอะไร ก่อนกระแอมเล็กน้อยเมื่อตัดสินใจได้

เพลงที่ยุนโฮเลือกไม่ใช่อะไรที่อยู่เหนือความคาดหมายหรือแปลกใหม่ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นการได้รับฟัง _Light_ ในเสียงของยุนโฮโดยไม่มีแบ็คกิ้งแทร็คก็ยังทำให้หัวใจของคิมฮงจุงสั่นไหวในจังหวะเร็วกว่าที่ควรได้เสมอ ความผิดปกติที่เคยเก็บมาคิดเป็นกังวล แต่นานวันเข้าไปก็คุ้นชินและอ้าแขนยอมรับมันได้อย่างเต็มใจ เหมือนกับเรื่องที่ว่าไม่รู้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่ภาพใบหน้าประดับรอยยิ้มของคนที่เขามองอยู่ในตอนนี้กลายเป็นสิ่งที่เรียกให้รอยยิ้มเกิดขึ้นบนใบหน้าเขาไปด้วยเช่นกัน ไม่รู้ว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่เขียนเนื้อเพลง พรมนิ้วลงบนเปียโนไป เสียงที่นึกอยากได้ยินมันขับร้องคลอไปกับทำนองที่สร้างขึ้นก็กลับกลายเป็นเสียงหวาน ๆ ที่เขากำลังฟังอยู่

คิมฮงจุงไม่รู้เลยว่าคนอื่น ๆ ได้พบมิวส์ในรูปแบบใด แต่เขาได้พบเทพียูเทอร์พีโดยบังเอิญเมื่อสี่ปีก่อน หล่อนจำแลงกายมาในร่างของเด็กชายผู้ครอบครองดวงตากลมใสแจ๋วเหมือนลูกแก้วคริสตัลกับรอยยิ้มที่มองเมื่อไรก็รู้สึกเหมือนจะตาพร่าอยู่หน่อย ๆ และน้ำเสียงที่ไม่ว่าเจ้าตัวจะเลือกใช้โทนไหนก็จับหัวใจคนได้ฟังอย่างสลัดไม่หลุด มิวส์คนแรกในชีวิตของคิมฮงจุงเป็นเด็กผู้ชาย ใช้ชีวิตอยู่บนโลกใบนี้ภายใต้ชื่อว่าจองยุนโฮ

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200323  
> happy birthday my muse.  
> thanks for light the fire I thought it was all burned out up again. thanks for waking my heart back to its beats. thanks for bringing me back to life. thank you Jeong Yunho. x


	6. Chapter 6

**พี่ฮงจุงนอนอยู่?**

นอกเหนือไปจากการจัดตกแต่งภายในสตูดิโอของอีเดน—ที่ซึ่งถูกคิมฮงจุงยึดไว้เป็นแหล่งปักหลักพักอาศัยใหม่แล้ว สิ่งที่ทำให้ยุนโฮทึ่งไปเมื่อก้าวเข้าห้องก็คือภาพของบุคคลที่ว่าหลับสนิทอยู่บนโซฟาสีไวน์ เขาเคยเป็นรูมเมตกับฮงจุงมาหลายต่อหลายครั้งก็จริง และการนอนหลับก็เป็นเรื่องปกติสามัญของมนุษย์ทุกคน แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นความประหลาดใจที่ก่อตัวขึ้นมาก็ไม่มีทีท่าจะลดลงเลย ยุนโฮกวาดตามองบริเวณโดยรอบ เริ่มเข้าใจเหตุผลว่าทำไมคำของ่าย ๆ อย่างการกลับหอพักถึงถูกปฏิเสธครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ข้าวของที่นี่ค่อนข้างครบครัน หรืออย่างน้อย ๆ ก็เพียงพอสำหรับการใช้ชีวิตอย่างเรียบง่ายในแบบฉบับของคิมฮงจุงผู้เหมือนจะต้องการเพียงปัจจัยพื้นฐานอย่างอาหาร ที่นอน และเสื้อผ้าในการดำรงชีวิตอยู่หนึ่งวัน เขาเอียงศีรษะโคลงเคลงไปมาน้อย ๆ หย่อนตัวลงไม่ไกลนักจากคนกำลังพักผ่อน แต่ก่อนได้คิดว่าจะปลุกหรือจะปล่อยเอาไว้ตามเดิม ร่างเล็กก็ผุดลุกนั่ง ตวัดสายตาที่ยังเต็มไปด้วยความง่วงงุนมาหา

"กี่โมงแล้ว" คำถามนั้นดังออกมาในเสียงแหบต่ำ ยุนโฮก้มมองนาฬิกาข้อมือก่อนตอบกลับ "หนึ่งทุ่มครึ่งครับ พี่กินข้าวหรือยัง"

"สั่งให้หน่อย อะไรก็ได้"

"โอเค" เขาพยักหน้ารับ มองคนโตกว่าที่ดูสับสนว่าควรจะทำอะไรต่อแล้วเสนอความคิดออกไป "ถ้าพี่ยังง่วงก็นอนต่อเถอะ"

ฮงจุงพยักหน้า นิ่งไปอีกเดี๋ยวหนึ่ง ก่อนขยับตัวมาใกล้ เอนหลังลง วางศีรษะบนต้นขาเขาโดยไม่พูดอะไร ในหัวของยุนโฮผุดคำถามว่าเมื่ออาหารมาส่งจะทำอย่างไรขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่ออีกฝ่ายทำอย่างนั้น แล้วเขาก็ยกมือขึ้นกุมหน้าที่อุ่นขึ้นมาเมื่อตระหนักได้ว่าตนเองกำลังยิ้มกว้างโดยไม่รู้ตัว

เรื่องนั้นช่างเถอะ ไว้ถึงเวลาค่อยว่ากันอีกที

—


	7. Chapter 7

คิมฮงจุงเป็นคนตัวเล็ก และยิ่งดูอย่างกับจะพับเก็บใส่กระเป๋าเดินทางได้เข้าไปอีกเมื่อนั่งกอดเข่า ยุนโฮปลดกระเป๋าสะพายลงจากไหล่ ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าควรเอ่ยทักทายคนโตกว่าอย่างร่าเริงเหมือนเคยหรือควรเข้าหาอย่างระมัดระวัง เพราะเขาไม่เคยเห็นอีกฝ่ายเป็นแบบนี้มาก่อน คิมฮงจุงชอบอยู่เงียบ ๆ แต่เท่าที่เคยเห็นในระยะเวลาไม่กี่เดือนที่รู้จักกันไม่มีความเงียบรอบตัวฮงจุงครั้งไหนหม่นทึมน่าอึดอัดจนแทบหายใจไม่ออกขนาดนี้มาก่อน ครุ่นคิดทบทวนสักพักยุนโฮก็เลือกข้อหลัง เขาพาตัวเองไปอยู่ข้าง ๆ คนที่มาถึงก่อน แตะไหล่เบา ๆ เพื่อเรียกร้องความสนใจ

"พี่ฮงจุง กินอะไรหรือยัง" คำทักทายในหัวข้อสุดสามัญดังออกไป แล้วคำตอบแสนธรรมดาไม่แพ้กันก็ดังตอบกลับมา "กินแล้ว"

ยุนโฮเงียบไปอึดใจหนึ่ง ก่อนเริ่มบทสนทนาใหม่อีกครั้งเมื่อเห็นสมุดโน้ตเล่มหนาพร้อมปากกาวางอยู่เบื้องหน้าของฮงจุง "ผมขอดูโน้ตของพี่ได้ไหมครับ"

"ไม่มีอะไรน่าดูหรอก"

เสียงที่กล่าวประโยคราบเรียบนั้นเบาเสียจนต้องเงี่ยหูฟัง เด็กหนุ่มลดระดับเสียงของตัวเองลงตาม

"พี่ลายมือสวย น่าอ่านจะตาย"

"แต่เนื้อหาข้างในมันไม่ได้เรื่อง ไม่มีอะไรน่าอวดเลย"

ทั้งที่เนื้อความเป็นคำปฏิเสธ แต่กลับฟังคล้ายเป็นคำร้องขออะไรบางอย่างไปพร้อมกัน ด้วยความคิดที่ผุดขึ้นมาอย่างไร้ที่มาที่ไปนั้นยุนโฮจึงรวบรวมความกล้า ถามซ้ำอีกสักครั้งทั้งที่อีกใจกลัวว่าจะถูกรำคาญ

"หมายความว่าห้ามไม่ให้ผมดูหรือเปล่า ถ้าพี่ไม่ให้ ผมก็จะไม่ดู"

ฮงจุงถอนหายใจเมื่อเขาพูดจบ ยุนโฮเม้มปากแน่น หดคออย่างหวาด ๆ เตรียมรับคำต่อว่า ที่ผ่านมาฮงจุงยังไม่เคยโกรธเขาไม่ได้แปลว่าจะไม่มีวันโกรธ แต่แล้วก็ต้องประหลาดใจเมื่อสิ่งที่ได้ยินถัดมาตรงข้ามกันกับที่คาดไว้

"อยากดูก็แล้วแต่"

หลังได้รับอนุญาตชัดเจนแล้วยุนโฮก็หยิบของที่กล่าวถึงขึ้นมา เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขามีโอกาสได้สัมผัสสมุดเล่มนี้อย่างอิสระ ไม่ใช่เพียงเหลือบมองขณะที่ฮงจุงกำลังใช้งาน แต่ละหน้าของมันอัดแน่นไปด้วยตัวอักษรทั้งเรียบร้อยทั้งตวัดลวก ๆ รังสรรค์รูปประโยคและถ้อยคำกระจัดกระจาย ยุนโฮกวาดตาอ่านทุกส่วนที่พอจะอ่านได้อย่างตั้งใจ ปลายนิ้วไล้ตามรอยปากกาที่ขีดลบข้อความบางส่วนทิ้งอย่างใจลอยเมื่อข้อสังเกตบางอย่างที่จับได้ค่อย ๆ กลายเป็นรูปร่างชัดเจนขึ้นตามจำนวนเส้นหมึกสีดำสนิทอันเพิ่มจำนวนขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ จนกินพื้นที่แทบทั้งหน้าของแผ่นกระดาษที่พลิกผ่าน

"อย่ากังวลเลยนะ พี่ทำได้ดีแล้วล่ะ"

เขาเอ่ยหลังปิดสมุดลง ศีรษะของฮงจุงขยับ หากก็ยังไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมา ยุนโฮวางของในมือคืนตำแหน่งเดิม กระแอมเล็กน้อยก่อนค่อย ๆ พูดสิ่งที่เรียบเรียงไว้ในหัวระหว่างการอ่านโน้ตเมื่อครู่ต่ออย่างตั้งใจ "แต่ถ้า--ถ้าพี่คิดว่ามันยังดีไม่พอ สำหรับผม...ไม่รู้ว่าจะเทียบกันได้หรือเปล่า...อาจจะไม่ แต่ว่า เวลาที่คิดแบบนั้น ผมว่าเรา--เราแค่ทำต่อไปก็พอ แค่พยายามทำต่อไปก่อน สักวันก็คงจะมีความเปลี่ยนแปลงเกิดขึ้น ก็คงจะดีขึ้น ค่อย ๆ ดีขึ้น ผมคิดอย่างนั้นนะ"

ฮงจุงไม่ได้ตอบกลับในทันที แต่มีเสียงถอนหายใจดังออกมาอีกหน ยุนโฮยกเข่าขึ้นกอดบ้างพลางลอบมองเสี้ยวหน้าที่ไม่ถูกแขนบดบังของคนข้างตัว นึกสงสัยว่าสิ่งที่ตนเองเพิ่งพูดไปเมื่อครู่นี้จะช่วยให้ฮงจุงรู้สึกดีขึ้นได้บ้างไหม มันมีข้อผิดพลาดอะไรที่เขาอาจมองข้ามไปหรือเปล่า แล้วขบวนความคิดมากมายในหัวก็ชะงักลงด้วยประโยคสั้น ๆ จากคนที่เป็นต้นเรื่องของทุกอย่าง

"ขอมือหน่อย"

ยุนโฮยื่นมือขวาออกไปทันที เขาหลุบตามองมือซ้ายของฮงจุงวางทาบลงบนนั้น ก่อนเรียวนิ้วขยับเปลี่ยนไปเป็นจับมือเขาไว้ บีบแน่น แล้วก็เอนตัววางศีรษะอิงร่างเล็กกว่า ตอนนี้ที่เพิ่งเข้ามามีสถานะเป็นเด็กฝึกได้ไม่กี่เดือน เขาไม่รู้เลยว่าอนาคตที่รอเราสองคนอยู่ข้างหน้าจะเป็นอย่างไร จะยังอยู่ด้วยกันหรือใครจะหายไปก่อน จะได้เดบิวท์ตามที่วาดหวัง หรือเราทั้งคู่อาจไม่มีวันเอื้อมมือไปถึงความฝันได้เลย แต่ในระหว่างทาง ถ้าเป็นไปได้ ไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้น หากฮงจุงมีช่วงเวลาเช่นนี้อีกครั้ง ยุนโฮขอเป็นเจ้าของมือที่ฮงจุงจับไว้ก็พอ

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep it up.


	8. Chapter 8

เป็นเวลายี่สิบสามนาฬิกากับอีกสามนาทีตอนที่ฮงจุงได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตู เขาขมวดคิ้ว ตามปกติหากมีใครจะมาหาเขาก็มักบอกกล่าวกันก่อนไม่ทางข้อความก็โทรศัพท์ ส่วนคนที่ได้รับอนุญาตให้มาได้โดยอิสระอย่างจองยุนโฮก็มักจะมาหาในตอนเที่ยงไม่ก็ก่อนเวลามื้อเย็นเล็กหน่อยมากกว่า ไม่เคยมีครั้งไหนเลยที่จะมาในเวลาหลังอาทิตย์ตก ดึกดื่นอย่างนี้ยิ่งไม่ต้องพูดถึง ฮงจุงลุกจากเก้าอี้ ก้าวเท้าตรงไปทางต้นเสียง มีถ้อยคำมากมายเตรียมเอาไว้ในใจ ทว่าก็กลับไม่ได้ใช้สักคำ เพราะผู้มาเยือนยามวิกาลของเขาทำเพียงเดินไปทิ้งตัวนอนบนโซฟามันเฉย ๆ หลังเปิดประตูรับเข้ามา

ไม่มีคำทักทาย ไม่มีคำถามว่ากินอะไรหรือยัง ไม่มีสายตาสอดส่องสงสัยว่ากำลังทำอะไร บนใบหน้าของจองยุนโฮไม่มีแม้แต่รอยยิ้มให้ ผิดปกติ ผิดปกติที่สุด แต่ฮงจุงก็เลือกที่จะปิดปากเงียบ เมินเฉยต่อความกังวลที่คืบคลานเข้ามา ตั้งสมาธิให้กลับไปที่งานต่อแต่โดยดี มีเสียงพลิกตัวบนโซฟาเกิดขึ้นสองสามครั้งระหว่างที่เขาทำอย่างนั้น แต่ทุกครั้งที่พ่ายแพ้ต่อความสงสัยแล้วเหลือบมองไปก็พบว่ายุนโฮใจจดจ่ออยู่กับอย่างอื่น ไม่มีทีท่าจะอยากแบ่งปันอะไรที่คิดอยู่ในหัวเลย เห็นอย่างนั้นฮงจุงก็ลอบถอนหายใจเบา ๆ เตือนตัวเองอีกครั้งว่าอย่าเพิ่งไปรบกวน

โดยไม่ได้รับรู้การไหลผ่านของเวลา ตัวเลขแจ้งเวลาล่วงเข้าหกโมงเช้าแล้วของนาฬิกาที่มุมจอคอมพิวเตอร์จึงสร้างความประหลาดใจขึ้นมา ฮงจุงลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ บิดตัวเล็กน้อย ย้ายความสนใจไปหาคนที่อยู่ร่วมห้องกันมาทั้งคืน แล้วก็ต้องเลิกคิ้วเมื่อยุนโฮยังคงเล่นเกมอยู่อย่างเดิม

"ตาไม่ล้าแย่เหรอน่ะ" เขาส่งเสียงทักออกไปในที่สุด คนบนโซฟาคว่ำมือถือลงกับอก หันหน้ามาหา "นิดหน่อย แต่ผมนอนไม่หลับนี่นา..."

น้ำเสียงติดงอแงกับความอ่อนล้าบนใบหน้าเป็นหลักฐานยืนยันคำพูดชั้นดี ฮงจุงเดินเข้าไปใกล้ยุนโฮพร้อมขวดน้ำ ทิ้งตัวลงข้าง ๆ อีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นนั่งเพื่อรับของที่นำไปให้ กล่าวขอบคุณ แล้วหมุนเปิดฝาดื่มน้ำรวดเดียวเกือบครึ่งขวด

"มีหนวดขึ้นแน่ะ จัดการให้ไหมครับ" ยุนโฮว่าหลังละริมฝีปากจากขวดน้ำ ปลายนิ้วชี้บริเวณใต้จมูก เขามองตามการขยับของมัน "เอาสิ" คำตอบดังออกไป แม้ส่วนหนึ่งในใจจะบอกว่ามันไม่จำเป็นสักเท่าไหร่ ถึงยังไงวันนี้ก็ไม่มีธุระไปพบปะใครอื่น ยุนโฮพยักหน้ารับคำ วางขวดน้ำที่ปิดฝาสนิทแล้วลงบนโต๊ะตัวเล็กก่อนเดินลิ่วไปทิศทางที่รู้ว่ามีของที่ต้องการอยู่ ฮงจุงมองตามแผ่นหลังนั้น มองยุนโฮหาวหวอดตอนเดินกลับมา และยังคงมองอย่างไม่ละสายตาในตอนที่มือซ้ายของยุนโฮเชยคางเขาให้เชิดขึ้น นิ้วโป้งของมือขวาเลื่อนสวิตช์เปิดอุปกรณ์ในมือให้ทำงาน

"นายตาแดง" ฮงจุงเอ่ยข้อสังเกตของตนเอง ยุนโฮมุ่ยหน้า ส่งเสียงงึมงำอย่างที่ทำไม่บ่อยนักออกมาพร้อมกับที่จับเครื่องโกนหนวดลากเหนือริมฝีปากเขาช้า ๆ ด้วยความระมัดระวัง "ไม่แฟร์เลยครับ ไม่ได้นอนเหมือนกันแท้ ๆ แต่ทำไมพี่ดูปกติขนาดนี้นะ"

เพราะว่าไม่ได้มีอะไรให้จัดการมากมายเท่าไหร่กิจกรรมนี้จึงจบลงอย่างรวดเร็ว ไม่มีเวลาพอให้ฮงจุงต่อบทสนทนา แต่ก่อนยุนโฮจะเดินกลับไปทางเดิมเพื่อทำความสะอาดของและเก็บมันเข้าที่เดิม ฮงจุงก็ฉวยสิ่งที่อยู่ในมือนั้นไปวาง จับข้อมือทั้งสองข้างของยุนโฮเอาไว้ เลื่อนนิ้วลงเกี่ยวเกาะกันและกันหลวม ๆ แทน

"กลับไปนอนที่บ้านกันเถอะ"

ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าความอบอุ่นที่แผ่ตัวปกคลุมในใจนั้นมีต้นกำเนิดจากแสงแดดเช้าอ่อน ๆ ที่ส่องตัวลอดผ่านม่านเข้ามา หรือจากเส้นโค้งที่ดัดเป็นรอยยิ้มหวานพร้อมการโคลงเคลงศีรษะไปมาน้อย ๆ ที่จองยุนโฮเพิ่งส่งให้เขากันแน่

—


	9. Chapter 9

ไม่มีโซฟาตัวยาวให้นอนแล้ว บริเวณนั้นถูกแทนที่ด้วยชั้นวางของและเครื่องกรองอากาศ ยุนโฮยืนนิ่งงัน ทั้งที่กำลังทอดสายตาไปยังชั้นไม้ซึ่งเป็นเฟอร์นิเจอร์ใหม่ในห้องทำงานเล็ก ๆ นี้ของฮงจุง แต่เขาก็กลับรู้สึกเหมือนมองไม่เห็นอะไรเลยสักอย่าง ราวกับว่าทันทีที่ก้าวเข้ามาพบกับความเปลี่ยนแปลงอันอยู่เหนือความคาดหมาย ประสาทรับรู้ภาพก็ตัดฉับ ดับสนิทไปเหมือนกับสัญญาณโทรทัศน์ในวันที่มีพายุเข้าหนัก เหลือไว้เพียงความวูบโหวงข้างในอกที่เมื่อเข็มวินาทีขยับเดินไปข้างหน้าก็ค่อย ๆ ขยับขยายขนาดตัวตาม กว่าเขาจะรู้ตัวอีกทีก็ถูกดูดกลืนลงสู่ใจกลางเวิ้งว่างเปล่าเสียแล้ว

ที่นี่ไม่ต้อนรับเขาแล้วหรือเปล่า นี่เป็นการขับไล่ทางอ้อมเพื่อเลี่ยงการทำให้เสียความรู้สึกซึ่งหน้าหรือเปล่า จากนี้ชีวิตส่วนตัวของคิมฮงจุงจะไม่มีพื้นที่ให้จองยุนโฮอีกแล้วใช่ไหม ทั้งรู้แก่ใจว่าไม่ควร แต่ยุนโฮก็กลับบังคับตัวเองให้หยุดความคิดเหล่านั้นไม่ได้ มือที่ยังวางบนบานประตูพลันเกร็งขึ้นและเริ่มสั่น ขอบตาผ่าวร้อนด้วยความรู้สึกด้านลบที่ทยอยกันมาเกาะกุมจิตใจให้หนักอึ้งจนแทบทรงตัวต่อไม่ไหว พื้นใต้เท้าก็แตกระแหงและร่วงหล่น —

"ยุนโฮ? "

เสียงนั้นปลุกให้เขาสะดุ้งตื่นจากภวังค์ ริมฝีปากขยับละล้ำละลักคำขานรับก่อนที่จะได้สติกลับครบถ้วนดี ฮงจุงที่นั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ทำงานเลิกคิ้วมองเขาด้วยสายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยคำถาม ยุนโฮก้มหน้าต่ำจนคางแทบชิดอกเพื่อเลี่ยงมัน แอบหวังลมแล้งว่าฮงจุงจะยอมปล่อยปฏิกิริยาส่อพิรุธอันแสนจะชัดเจนนี้ผ่านไป แต่เขาก็ถูกต้อนจนมุมเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเอ่ยคำถามที่มีออกมา

"มีอะไรหรือเปล่า"

"ไม่มีครับ" ยุนโฮสั่นศีรษะ ขยับเท้าตั้งท่าจะถอยกลับไปด้านนอกพร้อมกับที่กล่าวเสียงเบา "ผมไม่กวนพี่แล้วดีกว่า ขอโทษด้วยครับ"

"ยุนโฮ เราไม่คุยกันตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่" ฮงจุงตอบต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ได้ยินแล้วทำให้รู้สึกหวาดหวั่นในใจ แต่แม้จะรู้สึกเช่นนั้นยุนโฮก็ยังกัดฟันพูดคำโกหกอีกครั้ง "ไม่มีจริง ๆ ครับ"

"งั้นก็เข้ามา ปิดประตูให้สนิทด้วยล่ะ"

หลังตัดบทสนทนาง่าย ๆ อย่างนั้นแล้วฮงจุงก็หันกลับไปปรับบางอย่างของคีย์บอร์ดต่อ ยุนโฮทำตามคำบอกของคนโตกว่าแล้วเดินไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้อีกตัวที่วางอยู่อีกมุมห้อง ใช่ว่าเขาจะไม่เคยมานั่งบนนี้ แต่เบาะของมันก็ให้สัมผัสแปลก ๆ แบบที่ร่างกายปฏิเสธโดยที่เขาไม่รู้สาเหตุ ยุนโฮลองขยับตัวเปลี่ยนท่าทาง ลองเอนหลัง พลิกตัวไปมา หากก็ต้องยืดตัวกลับเมื่อพบว่าไม่ว่าจะทำยังไงก็ไม่รู้สึกสบายตัวขึ้นสักทีอยู่ดี สุดท้ายเขาก็ผละจากมัน พาตัวเองไปนั่งที่พื้นใกล้โต๊ะทำงานของฮงจุง เอนศีรษะซบหน้าขาคนกำลังง่วนกับงานแทน

"ไหนว่าไม่มีอะไร" ฮงจุงทักพร้อมส่งมือไปลูบศีรษะ ยุนโฮหลับตารับความอ่อนโยนนั้น ฟังเสียงซีพียูทำงานอย่างเหม่อลอยพักหนึ่ง ก่อนเอ่ยสิ่งที่ติดอยู่ในใจออกไป

"เบื่อผมไหม"

"ถามอะไรน่ะ นี่รู้ตัวไหมว่านายคือจองยุนโฮเชียวนะ ฉันจะเอาอะไรมาเบื่อได้" ฮงจุงตอบกลั้วหัวเราะ ยีผมคนเด็กกว่าแรง ๆ ทีนึงก่อนชักมือกลับ ยุนโฮยกเข่าขึ้นกอด เขาควรจะรู้สึกดีขึ้นจากเสียงใส ๆ ที่ได้ยินเมื่อครู่นี้ แต่มันกลับกระตุ้นให้อะไรบางอย่างในอกบีบตัวแน่นขึ้นจนแทบหายใจไม่ออก

"ทำไมพี่ถึงจะไม่เบื่อ _จองยุนโฮ_ " ประโยคนั้นฟังรวดร้าวเกินกว่าที่ตั้งใจ แต่เมื่อกล่าวไปแล้ว ยุนโฮก็ทำได้เพียงว่าต่อให้จบ " _จองยุนโฮ_ ในสายตาของพี่คืออะไร ทำไมพี่ถึงจะไม่เบื่อ"

เสียงคลิกเมาส์เงียบหาย ไม่มีเสียงคีย์บอร์ดถูกกด นอกเหนือไปจากเสียงหายใจของเราสองคน เสียงเครื่องกรองอากาศ และเสียงพัดลมระบายความร้อนของชุดอุปกรณ์อิเล็กทรอนิกส์บนโต๊ะทำงาน ก็ไม่มีเสียงความเคลื่อนไหวใดอีก

ฮงจุงกะพริบตามองจอคอมพิวเตอร์ อยู่ ๆ เขาก็เกิดไม่เข้าใจอะไรสักอย่างบนนั้นขึ้นมาทั้งที่สร้างทุกไฟล์และบรรจงจัดเรียบเรียงมันเองกับมือมาจนถึงเมื่อครู่ ราวกับระบบประมวลผลในสมองบกพร่อง ก่อให้เกิดความผิดพลาดอันนำไปสู่การลัดวงจรจนต้องหยุดการทำงานกะทันหัน ฮงจุงจึงตัดสินใจหลับตาลง สูดอากาศเข้าลึก ๆ แล้วค่อย ๆ ถอนหายใจออกช้า ๆ ก่อนลืมตาขึ้นมองกลุ่มผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มที่ไม่ได้จัดทรงของคนที่เมื่อมองจากมุมสูงก็ดูตัวเล็กลงถนัดตา เขาค่อย ๆ ถอยจากโต๊ะทำงาน ขยับย้ายจากเก้าอี้ลงเข้าหาคนที่ถดตัวออกไปนั่งกอดเข่าตัวแข็งทื่อเมื่อเขาทำอย่างนั้น ปลายนิ้วชี้เกลี่ยเส้นผมออกแค่ให้พอเห็นใบหน้า

"ในสายตาของฉัน จองยุนโฮคือจองยุนโฮ เท่านั้นก็มากพอแล้วที่จะไม่เบื่อ"

จากใช้เพียงปลายนิ้วแตะก็เปลี่ยนเป็นทั้งฝ่ามือ เลื่อนจากข้างใบหน้าอ้อมไปด้านหลัง ยุนโฮก้มลงตามแรงกดบนหลังคออย่างว่าง่าย ร่างเอนลงซบคนตัวเล็กกว่า ใบหน้าเปรอะความชื้นซุกเข้ากับเสื้อยืดสีเข้มที่อีกฝ่ายสวม

"ผมรักพี่" ถ้อยคำเหล่านั้นช่างแสนเบาบางจนน่ากลัวว่าจะส่งไม่ถึงผู้รับ "ผมรักพี่ พี่รู้ไหม _ผมรักพี่มากนะ_ คิมฮงจุง ผมรักพี่" ยุนโฮจึงพร่ำย้ำอีกครั้ง และอีกครั้ง ก่อนทั้งประโยคนั้นจะหล่นโปรยปรายไม่ขาดสายจากริมฝีปากของเขาราวกับหยาดน้ำฝน ปะปนกับเสียงสะอื้นที่กดเก็บเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

เป็นอีกครั้งที่ฮงจุงรับฟังความรู้สึกของยุนโฮโดยไม่พูดอะไร แต่เขาให้แขนทั้งสองข้างที่กระชับเข้าโอบกอดยุนโฮไว้แน่นจนทั้งร่างหยุดสั่นตอบแทนสำหรับทุกอย่าง และหวังด้วยทั้งใจว่ามันจะเพียงพอ

—


	10. Chapter 10

"...ถึงเนื้อถึงตัวจังเลยวันนี้" ฮงจุงทักทายคนที่เพิ่งเอนตัวมาทับช่วงหน้าอกของเขาหลังนั่งลงข้าง ๆ ด้วยเสียงงัวเงีย ฮงจุงเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวไม่ถึงห้านาทีก่อน ตามปกติแล้วก็ยังอยากจะพักผ่อนต่อ แต่เพราะตอนนี้มีคนมาหา ก็จำเป็นต้องฝืนเปิดเปลือกตาอันหนักอึ้งด้วยความง่วงงุนขึ้นมองใบหน้าเจ้าของกลิ่นสะอาด ๆ ของแชมพูและสบู่ที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกลแทน

"แล้วผมทำไม่ได้เหรอ?" ยุนโฮเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเขา คิ้วมุ่นดูเป็นกังวล แต่พอสั่นหัวเบา ๆ ให้ ปมเล็ก ๆ นั้นก็คลายออกพร้อมกับที่รอยยิ้มอ่อนหวานผุดขึ้นมา แต่แล้วดวงตาสดใสก็หรี่ลงในเชิงตำหนิในอีกครู่ถัดมาเมื่อโฟกัสตกลงที่หัวไหล่เปลือย "ตอนนี้อากาศกำลังเปลี่ยน พี่อย่าใส่แต่เสื้อกล้ามนอนสิ"

"ตอนกลางคืนมันอากาศดีนี่นา" เขาชี้แจง ยกแขนขึ้นจากใต้ผ้าห่ม ใช้มันโอบลำตัวยุนโฮ ปลายนิ้วโป้งไล้ร่องตื้นกลางแผ่นหลังนั้นพักใหญ่แล้วจึงย้ายตำแหน่งขึ้นมาที่ศีรษะเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเปลี่ยนท่าทาง พยายามพาตัวเองขึ้นมาอยู่บนโซฟาตัวยาวที่เขานอนอยู่ ทุลักทุเลไม่น้อย แต่ในเมื่ออีกไม่กี่นาทีถัดมาการจัดท่าทางก็จบลงโดยไม่มีใครหล่นพื้น ฮงจุงก็นับว่ามันเป็นผลลัพธ์ที่ดี

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเจ็ดนาฬิกา ฮงจุงเพิ่งได้นอนไปชั่วโมงกว่า ยังคงมีความอ่อนล้าปริมาณมากตกค้างในร่างกาย หากการจะข่มตาให้หลับลงตามความตั้งใจเดิมกลับเป็นเรื่องยากขึ้นมาด้วยมีเรื่องรบกวนอยู่ จองยุนโฮตื่นเช้าในวันที่ไม่มีตารางงานเป็นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ ตื่นเช้า อาบน้ำ พาตัวเองมาสตูดิโอที่อยู่ห่างจากหอตั้งไกลโดยที่ตัวเองไม่ได้มีธุระอะไรสักอย่าง...

ความสงสัยผลักคำถามที่มีให้ดังออกไป

"ทำไมมาแต่เช้า" ฮงจุงเก็บความว้าวุ่นเอาไว้ เกริ่นเปิดบทสนทนาอย่างเรียบง่าย

"ผมคิดถึงพี่เฉย ๆ เป็นเหตุผลที่พอรับได้ไหม" คำตอบนั้นมาควบคู่กับการขยับศีรษะถูไถฝ่ามือเบา ๆ เขาพยักหน้ารับ ย้ายสายตาจากเสี้ยวใบหน้าแต้มสีระเรื่อของคู่สนทนาไปทางอื่น _พอรับได้_ เข้าใจ แต่ไม่ได้แปลว่าจะชินที่ได้ยินสักที แต่ก็ยังดีกว่าเหตุผล _อื่น_ ฮงจุงบอกตัวเอง

"จะว่าไป พอผมมาหาพี่ตอนไม่มีคนอื่นอยู่แบบนี้บ่อย ๆ ไป ๆ มา ๆ ก็ดูอย่างกับเราแอบคบกันแน่ะ"

ยุนโฮโพล่งขึ้นในโทนติดตลกตัดความเงียบที่เริ่มก่อตัว แต่เสียงหัวเราะท้ายประโยคนั้นไม่สนับสนุนกันสักเท่าไหร่ ฮงจุงกะพริบตามองเพดานห้อง มีสองตัวเลือกว่าควรตอบต่ออย่างไรตีกันอยู่ภายในห้วงความคิด เขาควรเลือกสักอย่างมาทำให้บรรยากาศระหว่างเราเปลี่ยนไปในทางที่ดีขึ้น ทว่าในท้ายที่สุดก็ตัดสินใจกวาดมันทั้งหมดทิ้ง ลูบผมคนที่นอนแนบอกอยู่ต่อไปโดยไม่คิดจะพูดอะไรเลย

—


	11. Chapter 11

"ผมอยากกินแมค"

จองยุนโฮผลักประตูเข้ามาพร้อมประโยคนั้นโดยที่ในมืออีกข้างถือถุงสกรีนชื่อร้านฟาสต์ฟู้ดดังกล่าวอยู่ บ่งบอกว่าที่กล่าวมาไม่ใช่คำเชิญชวนแต่เป็นเพียงการบอกเล่า ฮงจุงหมุนเก้าอี้ หันไปทางคนกำลังจัดการเก็บโต๊ะให้พอมีที่ว่างแล้วเริ่มหยิบของออกมาวางเรียงราย ถึงจะไม่ได้หิวเท่าไรแต่กลิ่นอาหารก็ดึงดูดใจเกินจะปฏิเสธ เขาจึงกดเซฟงานเท่าที่ทำค้างเอาไว้เพื่อความปลอดภัยก่อนลุกขึ้นเดินตรงไปนั่งข้างยุนโฮที่เพิ่งงับเบอร์เกอร์เข้าไปเต็มปากเต็มคำ มีเบอร์เกอร์อีกชิ้นวางอยู่ข้างแก้วน้ำ สภาพบรรจุภัณฑ์ไม่เรียบร้อยสักเท่าไหร่ มองปราดเดียวก็รู้ว่ามันถูกแกะออกมาก่อนครั้งหนึ่งแล้วห่อกลับลวก ๆ ฮงจุงหยิบมันขึ้นมาเปิดดูก่อนเริ่มกินทั้งที่รู้ว่าจะไม่พบชิ้นแตงกวาดองและมะเขือเทศวางระหว่างชิ้นเนื้อกับขนมปัง แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ยังประหลาดใจอยู่ดี

นี่ก็เป็นหนึ่งในการเอาใจใส่จากนับสิบ ๆ เรื่องที่จองยุนโฮทำให้เขาโดยแทบไม่เคยต้องเอ่ยขอ ช่างเป็นธรรมชาติจนคุ้นเคยไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว พอตระหนักได้เช่นนั้นก็พลันหวนนึกถึงสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายเคยบอกเมื่อหลายวันก่อนขึ้นมา

_‘ไป ๆ มา ๆ ก็ดูอย่างกับเราแอบคบกันแน่ะ’_

ประโยคนั้นจากยุนโฮทำให้หัวใจของฮงจุงบีบตัวแน่น อธิบายไม่ถูกว่ามันผิดตรงไหน แต่จะให้ปัดไปด้วยเสียงหัวเราะปลอม ๆ เหมือนว่าอีกฝ่ายเพิ่งเล่นมุกที่ไม่ตลกสักนิด หรือถามกลับว่า _‘แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ?’_ โดยที่หมายความตามนั้นตรง ๆ ไร้ซึ่งเจตนาจะแกล้งเรียกปฏิกิริยาอะไรสักอย่างสอดแทรกไว้เบื้องหลังเขาก็ทำไม่ได้ เมื่อความสัมพันธ์ที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเราไม่ได้ตั้งอยู่บนอะไรที่หนักแน่นอย่างความเชื่อมั่นและไว้วางใจเพียงอย่างเดียว จุดเริ่มต้นที่ทำให้เกิดทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างขึ้นนั้นแสนเปราะบาง เต็มไปด้วยรอยร้าว รากฐานง่อนแง่นที่เพียงสะกิดเบา ๆ ถูกจุดก็พร้อมจะล้มครืนลงทันที ไม่ว่าภายนอกจะดูแข็งแรงเท่าไรก็ตาม

เหมือนกับจองยุนโฮ เหมือนกันทุกกระเบียด  
ก็เพราะจองยุนโฮคือจุดเริ่มต้นที่ว่า

ฮงจุงกัดมื้อเย็นของตัวเองเข้าไปอีกคำ

"อยู่ไหม" เขาเอ่ยหลังกลืนเบอร์เกอร์ที่เคี้ยวจนละเอียดระหว่างครุ่นคิด ลดมือที่ถือห่ออาหารลงจากระดับริมฝีปากไปวางพักที่หัวเข่า ก่อนจะหันศีรษะไปหาคนทางขวามือ "คืนนี้นายอยู่ได้ไหม ฉันอยากให้อยู่"

ถุงกระดาษหลุดจากมือหล่นลงพื้น แต่สายตาของจองยุนโฮกลับจับจ้องที่หน้าเขา เป็นครั้งแรกที่ฮงจุงอ่านไม่ออกว่าภายใต้ความเงียบของยุนโฮมีอะไรซ่อนอยู่

—


	12. Chapter 12

_‘ยุนโฮ อยากลองทำเพลงนี้ด้วยกันไหม?’_

หลังจากถามออกไปในวันนั้น วันที่เราสองคนยังรู้จักกันเพียงชื่อและความถนัดของกันและกันอย่างคร่าว ๆ ฮงจุงก็ไม่เคยได้ถามซ้ำอีกแล้ว เขามองไฟล์อายุเก่าเก็บในไดรฟ์ของตัวเองแล้วถอนหายใจ โชคดีที่มันเป็นหนึ่งในไฟล์ที่ได้แบ็คอัปเอาไว้ ไม่อย่างนั้นก็คงอันตรธานไปอย่างน่าเจ็บใจในเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดฝันที่แอลเอโดยไม่มีวันหวนกลับ ความทรงจำอันแสนมีค่าทีไม่อาจสร้างทับหรือหาเรื่องใดมาแทนที่ได้อีก ความทรงจำ ความรู้สึกที่เกิดขึ้นในครั้งแรกที่ได้แบ่งปันงานที่ทำกับใครสักคน ครั้งแรกที่ได้พยายามไปกับใครสักคน ครั้งแรกที่ได้ร่วมลองผิดลองถูกกับใครสักคน ไม่ได้ขวนขวายเพื่อพัฒนาแต่ตนเองเท่านั้นอย่างที่อยู่มาตลอดหลายเดือนก่อนหน้า ความตื่นเต้น ความประทับใจ ความอ่อนล้า ช่วงเวลาเงียบงันไร้คำพูดเมื่อบางสิ่งบางอย่างไม่เป็นไปดั่งใจ ถ้อยคำให้กำลังใจกันและกันระหว่างฝึกซ้อม สายตาหวั่นหวาดที่ทอดมองหากันก่อนเริ่มกดปุ่มบันทึกวิดีโอ ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างถูกบันทึกลงไปพร้อมกันในไฟล์ที่มีขนาดความยาวเพียงไม่กี่นาทีที่แต่แรกเริ่มก็สร้างขึ้นด้วยจุดประสงค์เพียงเพื่อการประเมินผลรายเดือน โดยไม่ได้คิดเลยว่ามันจะมีความหมายเกินกว่านั้นไปอีกไกลในอีกหลายปีถัดมา

นิ้วชี้ที่มือขวาคลิกเม้าส์กดสัญลักษณ์สามเหลี่ยมก่อนชักกลับไปกอดอก ฮงจุงมองจอเงียบ ๆ แทบไม่กะพริบตาระหว่างปล่อยให้คลิปวิดีโอเล่นไป ความรู้สึกทยอยตกตะกอนอัดเป็นก้อนจุกในลำคอ เมื่อภาพหยุดนิ่งและดับลง เขาก็พบคำตอบว่าสิ่งที่อยากจะพูดคืออะไร

 _ประโยคนั้น_  
สักวัน

สักวันเขาจะพูดประโยคนั้นออกไปอีกครั้ง

ในวันที่เขาทำแบบนั้น ฮงจุงหวังว่าคำตอบของยุนโฮจะยังคงเป็นคำเดิม

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to 190419 V LIVE in Milan


	13. Chapter 13

สำหรับฮงจุง ความคิดแรก มันเป็นเพียงเรื่องตลกฆ่าเวลา แผนสร้างความตื่นตระหนกโดยมีตนเองเป็นตัวละครหลักที่นึกขึ้นเป็นเรื่องเป็นราวได้เล่น ๆ ระหว่างกวาดตามองเพื่อนร่วมทางภายในห้องซ้อมเป็นแค่การเพิ่มเติมสีสันใส่รสชาติช่วงเวลาระหว่างเราค่อย ๆ ขยับเท้าก้าวเข้าใกล้เป้าหมาย ให้เป็นความทรงจำที่ในวันข้างหน้าคงหยิบมาหัวเราะได้อีกสักสองสามครั้ง ตอนที่ได้กล่าวสิ่งที่ตระเตรียมเอาไว้ออกไปและได้เห็นปฏิกิริยาของผู้ฟังแล้วเขาก็ยังคิดว่ามันเป็นอย่างนั้น จนกระทั่งหลังคาบเรียนและฝึกซ้อมสิ้นสุดลงพักใหญ่เด็กชายร่างสูงโปร่งเดินเข้ามาหาพร้อมประโยคบอกเล่าที่ฟังไม่แน่ใจว่ามันคือการพูดเรียกร้องความสนใจหรือเกิดขึ้นจริง ทุกอย่างก็พลิกกลับ

"พี่ฮงจุง ยุนโฮร้องไห้อยู่ในห้องน้ำแหละ ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าทำไม แต่ผมได้ยินหมอนั่นเรียกชื่อพี่ด้วย"

ฮงจุงจำไม่ได้ว่าเขาตอบอะไรกลับหรือกล่าวอะไรกับมินกิบ้าง ทว่าในอีกไม่กี่นาทีถัดมาเขาก็พบตัวเองนั่งบนพื้นกระเบื้องเย็นเยียบ แผ่นหลังพิงประตูห้องน้ำที่ปิดสนิท และมีจองยุนโฮตัวสั่นเทาจนเห็นได้ชัดอยู่ตรงหน้า เราสองคนอยู่ตามลำพัง ไร้ซึ่งเสียงการเคลื่อนไหวใด ไร้สัญญาณบ่งบอกว่ามีคนรออยู่ด้านนอก ที่ก้องอยู่มีเพียงเสียงหายใจหอบของยุนโฮและเสียงชีพจรของตัวเขาเองในโสตประสาท

 _ไม่ใช่เรื่องตลกแล้ว_  
แต่กว่าจะตระหนักได้ก็ดูเหมือนว่าสายเกินไป

_ไอ้โง่ แกมันโง่ คิมฮงจุง เรื่องตลกบ้าบออะไรของแกกันวะ คิดได้แค่นั้นเหรอ_  
แต่จะก่นด่าตัวเองอีกเท่าไหร่ก็คงชดเชยสักเศษเสี้ยวของความเสียหายที่เกิดขึ้นไปแล้วไม่ได้เลย 

จองยุนโฮในความทรงจำของฮงจุงเป็นเด็กสดใสและมากล้นด้วยพลังงาน ถ้าให้เปรียบเทียบกับอะไรสักอย่าง สิ่งที่นึกขึ้นได้ก็ไม่พ้นแสงอาทิตย์ที่ทักทายอย่างอ่อนโยนในทุกเช้า ไม่ร้อนเกินไปจนทำร้ายดวงตาเหมือนเวลาเที่ยงวัน แม้เราจะพบกันหลักเลิกเรียนที่ดวงอาทิตย์เริ่มคล้อยต่ำไปจนถึงมืดค่ำมากกว่า หากจองยุนโฮก็ดูเหมือนแสงเช้าสำหรับเขาอยู่เสมอ ยุนโฮทักทายทุกคนด้วยรอยยิ้ม คอยเอาใจใส่ทุกคนอย่างเท่าเทียมกัน คนประเภทที่เกิดมาเพื่อเป็นที่รักและมอบความรักให้กับทุกคนบนโลก มองเท่าไหร่ก็นึกไม่ออกว่าจะมีคนอดใจไม่ชอบไม่เอ็นดูลงได้ยังไง 

ตลอดระยะเวลาที่ผ่านมายุนโฮไม่เคยร้องไห้มาก่อน หรืออย่างน้อย ๆ ก็ไม่เคยทำให้ใครเห็นหรือได้ยิน ยุนโฮไม่เคยกระทั่งแสดงสีหน้าหม่นหมองหรืออ่อนล้า ในวันที่ฝึกซ้อมอย่างหนักเป็นเวลานานจนเข้าวันใหม่บนใบหน้านั้นก็ยังมีรอยยิ้มประดับอยู่อย่างน่าอัศจรรย์ใจ ได้กินอะไรที่ชอบสักหน่อยก็ฟื้นฟูตัวขึ้นเป็นปกติได้ทันที 

แต่ตอนนี้จองยุนโฮคนที่ว่ากำลังร้องไห้อยู่ต่อหน้าเขา  
กำลังร้องไห้ _เพราะ_ เขา 

_เพราะคิมฮงจุงมันเป็นไอ้หน้าโง่_

"ยุนโฮ" 

ฮงจุงกดมวลความรู้สึกผิดลงไป รวบรวมความกล้าเอ่ยเรียกชื่อนั้น เจ้าของมันสะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อรับรู้การมีตัวตนอยู่ของเขา ดวงตากลมมองลอดผ่านเส้นผมสีดำสนิทที่ยาวปรกใบหน้าแล้วรีบหลุบลงตามเดิมอย่างรวดเร็ว 

"...ทำไม...ทำไมพี่ไม่บอก...ผม..." 

ทั้งหมดที่ยุนโฮเค้นเสียงกล่าวได้มีเพียงเท่านั้น ก่อนเจ้าตัวจะเงียบและยิ่งก้มหน้าต่ำเข้าไปอีก ทว่ามันก็มากพอจะทำให้ฮงจุงรู้ว่าเขาควรทำอะไรต่อไป 

"ยุนโฮ ฟังนะ..." เขาพาตัวเองขยับล่วงล้ำเข้าไปในพื้นที่ส่วนตัวของอีกฝ่าย พยายามนึกหาคำปลอบโยนที่ดี แต่ที่หล่นจากลำคอแห้งผากก็มีแต่คำพูดเรียบง่ายตรงไปตรงมา "ฉันไม่ไปไหนแล้ว ไม่ไป ไม่เคยคิดจะไปเลย" 

"พี่--พี่รู้อะไรไหม พี่เป็นลีดเดอร์คนเดียวของผม พี่คนเดียว คิมฮงจุง ต้องเป็นคิมฮงจุง เป็นคนอื่นไม่ได้ ผมอยากให้-- ผมต้องการแค่--" 

รูปประโยคแตกหักและพังลงเป็นเสียงสะอึกสะอื้นและการหอบไอจนตัวโยน แทบอาเจียนถ้อยคำที่ยังคั่งค้างในลำคอออกมาพร้อมกัน ฮงจุงรุดเข้ารั้งร่างกายยุนโฮเอาไว้ไม่ให้ลงไปนอนกับพื้น วางมือประคองที่หลังศีรษะแล้วเพิ่มแรงรัดกอดเข้าแนบลำตัวเมื่อคนในอ้อมแขนสูญเสียความสามารถในการควบคุมตัวเองโดยสิ้นเชิง เนื้อผิวบริเวณไหล่ที่มีความชื้นชุ่มเปียกเป็นวงกว้างเมื่อยุนโฮแนบใบหน้าลงกับมันแน่นพร้อมกับที่พึมพำเรียกชื่อเขาไม่หยุดพลันแสบขึ้นมา ฮงจุงลอบถอนหายใจยาวขณะสายตามองตรงไปยังพื้นผนังไร้การตกแต่ง ฝ่ามือขยับลูบผมเด็กชายที่กำลังเสียขวัญอีกครั้ง 

ไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนเลยว่าน้ำตามันร้อนได้ขนาดนี้ 

— 


	14. Chapter 14

เสียงจากคีย์บอร์ด เสียงดนตรีสังเคราะห์ เสียงจากเครื่องปรับอากาศ เสียงล้อเก้าอี้เสียดกับพื้นเมื่อคนที่นั่งบนนั้นขยับตัวห่างจากโต๊ะเพื่อไปจัดการกับไมค์หรือหาอะไรดื่ม เสียงกระดูกลั่นเมื่อคนที่ว่าลุกขึ้นบิดตัวหลังก้ม ๆ เงย ๆ มองจอสลับกับสมุดโน้ตเล่มหนาเป็นเวลานาน ทั้งที่คุ้นเคยดีแล้วกับทุกอย่างจนแทบคาดเดาการเคลื่อนไหวถัดไปได้ ทว่าในคืนนี้ยุนโฮก็กลับรู้สึกว่าคิมฮงจุงเป็นคนแปลกหน้าที่เขาไม่รู้จักมาก่อน ไม่เคยมีเรื่องราวประสบการณ์ร่วมกัน ไม่เคยพูดคุยสักคำ คิมฮงจุงคนที่นั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นเป็นคนละคนกับที่เขาเคยนอนมองแผ่นหลังมาไม่รู้กี่ร้อยชั่วโมงตลอดระยะเวลาที่ผ่านมา

เกมหมดความน่าสนใจไปแล้วเมื่อเล่นไปใจก็อยู่แต่ที่อื่น ยุนโฮวางมือถือเก็บเข้ากระเป๋า พลิกร่างหันเข้าหาพนักโซฟาพร้อมยกมือขึ้นปิดหู ตัดสินใจแยกตัวจากโลกภายนอก ซุกหลบในความมืดหลังเปลือกตา

/

ยุนโฮยังอยู่ในตอนเช้า ยังอยู่บนโซฟา ยังหลับสนิทในผ้าห่มที่เขาเอาไปวางคลุมตัวให้ก่อนนอนตอนเกือบรุ่งสาง

ยุนโฮยังอยู่ในตอนเที่ยง ยังอยู่บนโซฟา ยังไม่ได้อาบน้ำเพราะไม่มีเสื้อผ้าให้เปลี่ยน ยุนโฮยังอยู่ นั่งกินมื้อเที่ยงที่เขาซื้อมาฝากเงียบ ๆ ไม่ออกความเห็น ไม่แม้จะปรายตามาหา เหมือนว่าจมอยู่กับอะไรบางอย่างที่เพ่งมองตามเท่าไรก็ยังไม่เห็นสักที ฮงจุงมองมือของยุนโฮ เอ่ยประโยคไม่รู้ที่มาก่อนจะทันห้ามตัวเอง

"เหนื่อยไหม"

กล่องข้าวถูกวางลง ยุนโฮเคี้ยวอาหารในปากกลืนจนหมดแล้วจึงตอบพร้อมสั่นศีรษะ "ผมไม่เข้าใจ"

"รักฉันอยู่คนเดียว เหนื่อยไหม"

มือที่กำลังจะเปิดฝาขวดเครื่องดื่มหยุดการเคลื่อนไหว ดวงตาที่ตวัดขึ้นหาเจ้าของคำถามวาววับด้วยม่านน้ำสีใสที่เคลือบอยู่

"ผมรักอยู่คนเดียวเหรอ"

น้ำเสียงนั้นเรียบนิ่ง แต่บนใบหน้ากลับมีความหวาดกลัวแสดงชัด ฮงจุงไม่ตอบคำถาม เขาทำเพียงจ้องยุนโฮด้วยสายตาว่างเปล่า ไม่เหมือนความจริง สิ่งที่กำลังเกิดขึ้นอยู่เหมือนเป็นเพียงเรื่องสมมุติความเป็นไปได้ข้างในหัว เรื่องที่จะเกิดขึ้นได้ก็ที่โลกคู่ขนานมากกว่า ณ เส้นเวลาที่เขาอยู่ บางทีอาจจะเป็นความฝัน เขาอาจจะพักผ่อนน้อยเกินไปอีกแล้ว บางทีเขาอาจจะกำลังเบลอด้วยฤทธิ์คาเฟอีนจากเมื่อวานและเมื่อเช้าที่ใกล้หมดไปจากกระแสเลือด บางที...

"พี่...พี่พูดว่าอยากให้ผมอยู่"

ความอึดอัดระหว่างเราถูกทำลายลงด้วยเสียงตะกุกตะกัก และด้วยสาเหตุอะไรสักอย่าง ฮงจุงรู้สึกว่าบางสิ่งที่เราสองคนยึดจับเอาไว้ก็กำลังเริ่มร้าวไปพร้อมกัน

"พี่อยู่คนเดียวนานพอแล้ว" ยุนโฮกล่าวเพิ่มเติมด้วยเสียงคงที่กว่าเดิมหลังเว้นช่วงไปครู่หนึ่งทว่าใบหน้ายังก้มต่ำ "ถ้าไม่ให้ความสนใจ พี่ก็จะอยู่คนเดียว พี่ก็จะหายไป ผมไม่อยากให้พี่หายไปไหน ผมอยากให้พี่อยู่ตรงนี้ อยู่กับผม"

จังหวะหายใจสั้นกระชั้นบ่งชี้ว่าผู้พูดไม่ได้อยู่ในสภาวะอารมณ์ปกติ สายตาที่หลุบหาเบาะโซฟาแทนสบตาคู่สนทนาอย่างเขาทั้งที่ปกติยุนโฮมักจะพูดโดยมองผู้ฟังเสมอก็ด้วย เหลือเพียงเขาเองที่จ้องมองยุนโฮอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว มองเส้นผมที่ใช้มือสางจัดให้เรียบร้อยแล้วแต่ก็ยังไม่วายจะชี้ผิดทิศทาง มองรอยหมอนจาง ๆ บนแก้ม มองรอยยับบนเสื้อยืดสีพื้นและไหล่กว้างใต้นั้นที่ลู่ลงทำให้เจ้าของมันดูบอบบางจนน่าใจหาย

"เมื่อ--เมื่อคืนเป็นครั้งแรกที่พี่พูด--พี่ _ขอ_ ให้ผมอยู่..." เสียงทุ้มกระแอมหนึ่งครั้ง แล้วยุนโฮก็ยอมเงยขึ้นมาในที่สุด "ผมเคยคิดว่าไม่เป็นไร แค่พี่ยังอยู่ที่ไหนสักที่ที่ผมไปหาได้ก็พอ แต่เมื่อคืน พอได้ยินแบบนั้น ผมก็เพิ่งจะรู้ตัวว่าอยากให้พี่ _ต้องการ_ ผมบ้างมาตลอดเลย พี่ฮงจุง ผมอยากอยู่กับพี่ตลอดเลย"

ยุนโฮมีสีหน้าเหมือนคนพร้อมจะร้องไห้ได้ทุกวินาทีตอนที่เริ่มบอกความในใจ แต่เมื่อเอ่ยทุกอย่างจบ กลับเป็นฮงจุงเองที่ร้องไห้ออกไป

/

ฮงจุงเงียบลงแล้ว เงียบลงหลังจากที่เข้ามารวบตัวเขา แน่นกว่าทุกครั้งที่เคยทำมาทั้งหมด แน่นเหมือนกลัวว่าหากลดแรงน้อยลงกว่านี้เขาจะหล่นลอดผ่านช่องว่างที่มีหายไป ยุนโฮยกแขนขึ้นกอดตอบ ขยับเอาคางวางเกยกับไหล่ของอีกฝ่าย ได้ยินเสียงเล็ก ๆ ท้วงติงว่าตอนนี้อาจไม่ใช่เวลาที่ดีสำหรับการตอบคำถามที่เลี่ยงไม่ตอบไปก่อนหน้า แต่เขาก็พูดมันอยู่ดี

"ผมเหนื่อยมากเลย"

น้ำหนักของความหน่วงในอกแทบตลอดเวลาที่มองผู้ชายเจ้าของชื่อคิมฮงจุง ความอ่อนล้าที่สั่งสมพรั่งพรูออกไปพร้อมกับการถอนหายใจยาว

"แต่มันดีขึ้นทุกครั้งเลยพอพี่ทำแบบนี้" เขาจับมือฮงจุงมาวางบนศีรษะแล้วลดมือตัวเองลง ถอนหายใจอีกครั้ง พยายามสงบใจให้ยังสามารถต่อบทสนทนาต่อได้อย่างไม่ติดขัด

"ผมไม่ได้ไม่รู้นะว่าพี่ก็...พี่ก็...รู้สึกอะไรอยู่บ้าง ไม่อย่างนั้นผมก็คงไม่ได้มาอยู่ตรงนี้ ไม่ได้ยังอยู่ตรงนี้ ผมรู้ ผมรู้อยู่ตลอดเลย ผมเข้าใจ แต่ผมไม่ได้คาดหวังอะไรเลย มันเป็นไปไม่ได้อยู่แล้วที่พี่จะ-- จะให้พี่ _รัก_ ผมเท่าที่ผมรักก็คงไม่--"

วงแขนที่ขยับกระชับอ้อมกอดเข้าให้ชิดกว่าเดิมทำให้ประโยคนั้นขาดห้วง มีหัวใจอีกดวงเต้นอย่างบ้าคลั่งอยู่ที่อกขวา

จองยุนโฮรู้สึกเหมือนจะหายใจไม่ออก

"อย่าคิดว่าไม่รัก"

เสียงเขาอ่อนแอเกินกว่าที่คาด เว้าวอนเกินกว่าที่ตั้งใจ หากนั่นก็อาจเป็นความปรารถนาที่คนอย่างคิมฮงจุงไม่เคยอยากยอมรับกับตัวเองมาก่อน

"ยุนโฮ"

ฮงจุงเอ่ยชื่อของคนที่เขากำลังกอดไว้เต็มอ้อมแขน ก่อนค่อย ๆ เปลี่ยนความรู้สึกที่ไม่เคยเปิดเผยเป็นถ้อยคำอย่างระมัดระวัง

"ขอบคุณนะที่มา"

ข้อความธรรมดา อาจไม่จำเป็นต้องบอก อาจฟังไร้ความหมาย แต่นอกเหนือไปจากสิ่งที่มันเป็นแล้วก็กลับมีอย่างอื่นนอกเหนือไปจากที่คาดหมายซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้ ยุนโฮเผลอกลั้นหายใจ มือที่วางบนหลังฮงจุงรวบกำเสื้อโดยไม่รู้ตัวขณะรอรับฟัง

"ฉันไม่เคยบอกนายมาก่อน แต่รู้ใช่ไหม ฉันดีใจนะที่นายมา ... ขอบคุณนะที่ทำให้ฉันไม่ต้องอยู่คนเดียว"

 _...อีกต่อไปแล้ว_ ฮงจุงกล่าวต่อในใจ มือเลื่อนขึ้นลูบท้ายทอยคนที่พยักหน้ารับทุกคำพูดของตนเอง การเล่าความรู้สึกอย่างตรงไปตรงมาไม่เคยเป็นเรื่องง่ายเมื่อต้องพูดต่อหน้า แต่ในเมื่อกล้าพอจะเริ่มต้นไปแล้วก็ไม่ควรจะกักจะเก็บอะไรให้ค้างคาอีก เขาควรพูดมันออกไป คำที่ยังเหลืออยู่ _คำคำนั้น_ สิ่งที่เขาสมควรพูดที่สุดยังอยู่บนลิ้น อาศัยเพียงความกล้าอีกสักหน่อยและการสั่นไหวอีกเล็กน้อยของเส้นเสียงก็คงดังออกไป แต่แล้วฮงจุงก็พบว่าแทนที่จะขยับริมฝีปากเอ่ยมัน ให้กดริมฝีปากลงกับแก้มของยุนโฮยังเป็นสิ่งที่เขาสามารถทำได้อย่างง่ายดายยิ่งกว่า

(ใต้ใบหู  
ข้างลำคอ  
บนหัวไหล่  
ข้อมือด้านใน  
กลางฝ่ามือ  
และปลายนิ้ว ก็ด้วย)

—


	15. Chapter 15

อีกแล้ว กับน้ำหนักที่ทับบนตัว กับเส้นผมคลอเคลียข้างลำคอ กับลมหายใจเป่ารดบนบ่า จองยุนโฮปลุกเขาด้วยการนอนทับบนตัวอีกแล้ว หากเป็นเวลาอื่นคงโวยวาย ผลักออก หรือพูดอะไรสักอย่างให้ตนเองพ้นจากการถูกรบกวน แต่ในตอนนี้ที่เพิ่งตื่นก็ทำได้เพียงยกมือขึ้นยีผมเจ้าตัวแสบแทนคำทักทาย ก่อนลืมตาขึ้นมองคนที่ยังคงไม่ขยับไปไหนแม้จะรู้ว่าเขารู้สึกตัวแล้วก็ตาม

"ไหน วันนี้มีเหตุผลอะไร"

ยุนโฮทำหน้าซื่อตอบกลับสั้น ๆ "กลัวพี่หาย"

ทั้งที่นั่นเคยเป็นสิ่งที่เขากลัวจะได้ยินมาก่อน แต่วันนี้ฮงจุงก็กลับหลุดเสียงหัวเราะครั้งแรกของวันให้กับมัน เขาสั่นศีรษะ ริมฝีปากวาดรอยยิ้มขบขัน มือขวาลากนิ้วกดลงบนร่องกลางหลังของยุนโฮเป็นจังหวะเนิบช้าแล้วก็แสร้งถอนหายใจ ทำเป็นว่าอ่อนล้าเสียเต็มประดา

"ฉันจะหายไปไหนได้ งานต้องทำเยอะแยะไปหมดเลย"

"เหนื่อยหน่อยน้า คุณคอมโพเซอร์คนเก่ง" ยุนโฮบีบเสียง จีบปากจีบคอแสดงท่าทางเห็นอกเห็นใจตอบ แต่ก็หลุดหัวเราะออกมาเองโดยที่เขายังไม่ทันได้ทำอะไร ฮงจุงเม้มปากเบา ๆ เพื่อเก็บรอยยิ้มเอาไว้ก่อน มือย้ายขึ้นมาจัดผมของอีกฝ่ายที่ได้ทำยุ่งเอาไว้ให้เรียบร้อยโดยจงใจปัดนิ้วผ่านใบหูที่แดงขึ้นมาแล้วจึงค่อยเคลื่อนกลับไปวางที่เดิมพร้อมกับที่เขาหลับตาลง

"อันที่จริง มีมิวส์อยู่ตรงนี้แล้วก็ไม่เหนื่อยเท่าไหร่หรอก"

เสียงหัวเราะของยุนโฮเงียบหายไปโดยพลันหลังประโยคนั้น ทำเอาต้องพับความต้องการจะนอนต่ออีกหน่อยลงไปจนได้ ฮงจุงเอียงคอมองคู่สนทนาเผื่อจะพบว่าตนเองกล่าวอะไรผิดไปจึงได้รับปฏิกิริยาตอบกลับเช่นนี้ แต่แล้วเขาก็พบว่าสีหน้าของจองยุนโฮตอนที่พูดไม่ออก ได้แต่ทำหน้ายุ่งและเบะปากน่ะน่าเอ็นดูเป็นที่สุด

—


	16. Chapter 16

_น่าอิจฉา_

รูปร่างสูงโปร่งในชุดเครื่องแบบสีสดของโรงเรียนชื่อดังที่รับนักเรียนแต่ละหลักสูตรต่อชั้นปีไม่ถึงร้อยคน กับดวงตากลมสีดำสนิทเป็นประกายระยับ กับรอยยิ้มที่แม้เพิ่งเห็นเป็นครั้งแรกก็กล้าพูดได้ว่ามันเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความจริงใจ มองไปแล้วก็อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าช่างน่าอิจฉา ทั้งการไม่ลังเลกับสิ่งที่อยากทำ ทั้งที่ได้รับการสนับสนุนจากครอบครัวเป็นอย่างดี แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็มีความรู้สึกยินดีตีคู่ขึ้นมาพร้อมกัน เมื่อมันเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้พบคนหน้าใหม่ในบริษัท ไม่ใช่ครูผู้สอน ไม่ใช่สต๊าฟ แต่เป็นคนที่เข้ามาในฐานะเด็กฝึกเหมือนกันกับเขา เด็กฝึกคนแรกที่เขาได้พบหลังเวลาผ่านไปกว่าครึ่งปี ฮงจุงพิจารณาอีกฝ่ายเงียบ ๆ ครุ่นคิดว่าควรแสดงปฏิกิริยาอย่างไร แล้วคนตรงหน้าก็ยื่นมือมาหาก่อนเขาจะมีคำตอบ

"จองยุนโฮ ขอฝากตัวด้วยนะครับ" เด็กชายกล่าว _จองยุนโฮ_ ฮงจุงทวนมันในใจ ชื่อเหมือนไอดอลจากวงซึ่งขึ้นแท่นเป็นตำนานของวงการไปแล้ว จำได้ไม่ยากเลย เขาพยักหน้า จับมืออีกฝ่ายเขย่าเบา ๆ "คิมฮงจุง ฝากตัวด้วยเหมือนกันนะ"

ไฟล์งานที่เพิ่งเสร็จใหม่ ๆ เมื่อคืน เตรียมจะนำไปปรึกษากับพี่ยงฮวานผู้เป็นศิลปินพ่วงตำแหน่งอาจารย์ผู้สอนและให้คำแนะนำในส่วนของการทำเพลงของเขาวันนี้ยังร้อนอยู่ในกระเป๋าใส่แมคบุ๊คที่ถือแนบตัวและสมาร์ทโฟนในกระเป๋ากางเกง ฮงจุงหยิบมันออกมาต่อกับสายหูฟัง ยื่นมันข้างหนึ่งให้คนตรงหน้าที่รับไปสวมอย่างงุนงง แล้วกดเล่นไฟล์ที่ต้องการ

"ยุนโฮ เรามาทำเพลงนี้ด้วยกันไหม"

มากกว่าความตื่นเต้น มากกว่าความคาดหวัง ความรู้สึกที่มีอยู่ตอนนี้เรียกว่าอะไร เขานิยามได้ไม่ถูก แต่ฮงจุงคิดว่าในวันข้างหน้า เมื่อมองย้อนกลับมาถึงเวลานี้ เขาจะไม่เสียใจที่พูดมันออกไป

/

การประเมินรายเดือนจบไปตั้งนานจนครั้งใหม่มาถึงครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า และเราก็ไม่ได้อยู่กันแค่สองคนอีกต่อไปแล้ว แต่นั่นไม่หยุดยุนโฮจากการเดินตรงเข้าไปหาฮงจุงที่กำลังวุ่นวายกับการเก็บของในล็อคเกอร์ เอ่ยคำขอพร้อมเหตุผลที่ฟังไม่ขึ้นเท่าไรออกไป

"ผมอยู่ด้วยได้ไหม ยังไม่อยากกลับเลย"

ข้ออ้าง ข้ออ้างอีกแล้ว มีข้ออ้างอีกมากมายที่ฟังสมเหตุสมผลกว่านี้ แต่ยุนโฮก็เลือกใช้มันทุกที เหมือนว่าจะทดสอบอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ทั้งรู้เช่นนั้นฮงจุงก็ยังยอมปล่อยผ่าน อนุญาตให้ยุนโฮเขามาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของห้องสตูดิโอเล็ก ๆ ที่เป็นชีวิตของเขาอยู่ดี

—


	17. Chapter 17

การใช้หน้าขาของคิมฮงจุงแทนหมอนเมื่อไม่มีกล้องจับอยู่ให้ความรู้สึกที่ต่างออกไป อาจจะเพราะไม่มีขนมป้อนให้ โดยรอบไม่มีเสียงสมาชิกคนอื่นพูดคุยและในมือของเขาก็ไม่มีโทรศัพท์มือถือไว้อ่านคอมเมนต์จากแฟนคลับ ยุนโฮพลิกตัวนอนหงาย เงยมองคนกำลังจดจ่อกับงานที่ยังเป็นความลับแม้กระทั่งกับเขา หูทั้งสองข้างสวมแอร์พอด ใบหน้าครึ่งหนึ่งถูกบดบังด้วยแว่นกรองแสงอันใหม่ หากก็ยังพอมองเห็นรอยคล้ำจาง ๆ ใต้ดวงตาอยู่ พักผ่อนน้อยจนน่าดุอีกแล้ว แต่เดี๋ยวคืนนี้ฮงจุงก็จะกลับไปนอนที่บ้าน อย่างน้อย ๆ เมื่อชั่วโมงก่อนฮงจุงก็บอกเขาแบบนั้น

บางทีอาจไม่ใช่ตัวความเงียบเองที่ทำให้การใช้เวลาอยู่กับฮงจุงเพียงลำพังเป็นเรื่อง... _พิเศษ_ เพราะสำหรับยุนโฮแล้ว บางครั้งบางคราวความเงียบก็เป็นทั้งสิ่งน่าหงุดหงิดและน่ากลัว การไม่รู้ ไม่มีอะไรให้ _รู้_ เป็นเรื่องน่ากลัวสำหรับใครหลายคน จองยุนโฮก็เป็นหนึ่งในคนกลุ่มนั้น การคาดเดาไม่ได้ว่าอะไรกำลังจะเกิดขึ้นเป็นเรื่องสนุกก็แค่ในบางครั้ง แต่เมื่อมันเป็นเรื่องที่มีคนที่เขาใส่ใจ คนที่นับได้ว่าเป็นคนสำคัญในชีวิตเข้ามาข้องเกี่ยว การจะให้มองมันเหมือนว่าเป็นแค่เกมเกมหนึ่งนั้นเป็นไปไม่ได้เลย

ความเงียบรอบตัวคิมฮงจุงก็น่ากลัว ยุนโฮย้ายสายตาไปมองหน้าโปรแกรมอันเต็มไปด้วยสิ่งที่เขาไม่เข้าใจบนจอแมคบุ๊ค มันเคยน่ากลัวสำหรับเขา แต่เมื่อลองเสี่ยง กัดฟันอดทนสักหน่อย ก็ได้พบว่าไม่มีที่ไหนจะทำให้จิตใจสงบได้เท่านี้อีก ความเงียบที่ไม่ทำให้กังวลว่าจะเบื่อหน่าย ความเงียบที่ปลอบประโลมใจได้ราวกับเป็นอ้อมกอดล่องหน ความเงียบอย่างที่ไม่เรียกร้องให้ใครเปลี่ยนแปลง ช่วงเวลาที่ดำเนินไปดูคล้ายจะว่างเปล่า ไร้ความหมาย เมื่อไม่มีสิ่งใดโดดเด่นขึ้นมาเป็นสีสันให้จดจำ ทว่าในความเป็นจริงกลับตรงข้ามกัน จะเข้าใจได้ก็เมื่อเข้าไปสัมผัสมันด้วยตัวเอง

ยุนโฮเล่นกับมือซ้ายที่พาดมาวางบนตัวอยู่เฉย ๆ ขณะฟังฮงจุงทำงาน มือที่เล็กกว่ามือของเขาราวสี่เซนติเมตร กร้านกว่านิดหน่อย ตัดเล็บเรียบร้อย และบนเล็บนิ้วก้อยก็ยังมีสีสันตกแต่งดึงสายตาผู้พบเห็นเหมือนเคย เขาไล้นิ้วโป้งตามเส้นลายมือและเส้นเลือดบนหลังมือคนโตกว่า ก่อนยกมันขึ้นมาแตะกับริมฝีปาก แล้วก็เกิดเขินขึ้นมาเสียเองเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ชักมือหนี ศีรษะก้มงุดลงเมื่อรู้สึกถึงรอยยิ้มกำลังประกอบตัวขึ้นมาบนใบหน้าตนเอง รอยยิ้มกว้างจนน่าปวดแก้ม ไม่ว่ามันจะเป็นเพราะฮงจุงไม่ใส่ใจว่าเขาเพิ่งทำอะไรหรือมัวจดจ่อกับงานจนไม่รู้ตัวจึงไม่ได้มีปฏิกิริยาตอบโต้ตามปกติ แต่มันก็ทำให้รู้สึกดีอย่างที่หาคำพูดมาอธิบายไม่ได้เลย

—


End file.
